Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an augmented reality display device, and more particularly aims at a device intended to be worn on the head, particularly, a device of eyeglass or mask type.
Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality image display comprises superimposing, to an image of the real world, an image containing additional information for an observer, for example, information relative to his/her environment, position, displacement speed, etc.
Augmented reality display devices intended to be worn on the head are generally designated with acronym HMD, for “Head Mounted Display”. Such devices may comprise a beam splitter placed a few millimeters or centimeters away from a user's eye, and inclined by 45 degrees with respect to the average optical axis of the eye, through which the user can see a real scene in transparency. A miniaturized projection system enables to display information on the beam splitter, so that this information is perceived by the user as being integrated to the real scene seen through the beam splitter.
Existing devices however have various disadvantages, particularly their significant bulk, their complexity, and the high electric power consumption of the projection system.